Слава (Slava):Огонь-вода
- в исполнении Слава (Slava). На расстоянии в одно слово Я отниму руки, Я отпущу ветер на волю. На расстоянии в одну вечность Останови сердце, Опереди время на миг. На расстоянии в одно небо Твои летят стрелы, Мои дрожат звёзды – Не больно... На расстоянии в одну искру Приходит свет чистый – Ты подошёл слишком близко... Моя любовь – огонь, Моя любовь – вода. Мою любовь не тронь, Моя любовь – беда... Моя любовь – огонь (огонь), Моя любовь – вода. Мою любовь не тронь, Моя любовь – она беда... На расстоянии в одно слово Я промолчу снова, Тебе шепнёт ветер: "Прощай". На расстоянии в одну вечность Освободит сердце И унесёт в дали печаль. Два расставания – одно небо Твои вернёт стрелы, Мои уснут звёзды Надолго. На расстоянии в одну искру Ты был совсем близко, Ты отпустил слишком быстро... Моя любовь – огонь, Моя любовь – вода. Мою любовь не тронь, Моя любовь – беда... Моя любовь – огонь (огонь), Моя любовь – вода. Мою любовь не тронь, Моя любовь – она беда... Вода – Моя любовь, Моя любовь, Моя любовь... Моя любовь, Моя любовь, Моя любовь – Беда... Моя любовь – огонь, Моя любовь – вода. Мою любовь не тронь, Моя любовь – беда... Моя любовь – огонь (огонь), Моя любовь – вода. Мою любовь не тронь (не тронь), Моя любовь – она беда... Моя любовь (моя любовь)... Моя любовь (моя любовь)... Translation At a distance of one word I'll draw my hands away, I'll let the wind run free. At a distance of one eternity Stop the heart, Outrun time by a moment. At a distance of one sky Your arrows are flying, My stars are trembling, But there's no pain... At a distance of one spark, Pure light comes – You were too close... My love is fire, My love is water. Don't ever touch my love, My love can kill... My love is fire (fire), My love is water. Don't ever touch my love, My love can kill... At a distance of one word I'll say nothing again, The wind will whisper to you, "Goodbye." At a distance of one eternity Your heart will be freed And sorrow will be carried away. The two of us will part, but the one sky Will return your arrows, My stars will fall asleep For a long time. At a distance of one spark You were so close, You were too quick to let me go... My love is fire, My love is water. Don't ever touch my love, My love can kill... My love is fire (fire), My love is water. Don't ever touch my love, My love can kill... Water Is my love, My love, My love... My love, My love, My love Can kill... My love is fire, My love is water. Don't ever touch my love, My love can kill... My love is fire (fire), My love is water. Don't ever touch my love (don't ever touch), My love can kill... My love (my love)... My love (my love)... Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Слава (Slava) Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Слава (Slava):Огонь-вода Категория:Исполнители на С Категория:Песни на О